blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Kisara Tendo
|image gallery=yes }} "}} Kisara Tendo (天童木更, てんどう きさら, Tendō Kisara) is the president of Tendo Civil Security Corporation, as well as Rentaro Satomi's adoptive niece. She is also a Promoter, with Tina Sprout being her Initiator. Appearance Kisara Tendo, as a toddler, was a petty girl with big, oval eyes, thin eyebrows; arching upwards, and thick eyelashes. She possessed a mildly round nose and thin lips. She kept her hair loose falling down below her neck and a bang covering partial parts of her large forehead: with two much longer strands elongating to her shoulders. Her outfit consisted of a small dress, with a skirt covering her thighs. Her upper body was engulfed by a shirt with sleeves that sheltered her upper arms. Her legs were covered by black tights.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Page 1 As a girl in her teens, Kisara has grown exponentially in height. She is a slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight hair that falls to her waist. Cut in the traditional Japanese princess style, her hair covers her entire forehead and sides of her cheeks and jawline. She has a long thin neck, and kept her oval eyes from her youth, encompassing purple irises. Further below, she spots thin lips and a small nose.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 48 Her current attire involves a connected, black dress, designed to resemble a flower at the end; petals slightly patterned and revealing her thighs.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 44 The edges of the bottom piece spot a light blue color and, on the inside, a much lighter color. Around her neck, connected to her collar, is a kerchief falling directly down to her shoulders spotting light, double edges. The sleeves cover her entire arms, folded at the end; as well as a given light color. The middle of the shirt's collar dons a loose garment: tied several times at the start and left untouched at the end, reaching below her chest. Kisara's legs are hidden under black tights. She walks around in a pair of high shoes.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 41 Personality Kisara Tendo is a lively young girl that has no difficulty when it comes to naming Rentaro's faults.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 46 When she's working, she is extremely serious and even orders her employees to call her "president" instead of her first name, including those that know her and communicate with her outside of work.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 43-44 Sometimes, however, she irritates people to the point of them storming out of her presence, commonly due to her desire to know what others are doing,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 8-9 and her tending to name other's mistakes.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 11-12 Her level of maturity is questionable, but it has been proven that she, when it comes to her duty as a company's president, does not make light of the work. She also seems to keep her calm even when in front of larger groups of company, simply taking a seat and commenting on the strong Promoters when summoned to a meeting, whilst mischievously badmouthing Rentaro's skills.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 18-19 Kisara seems to hold great hatred for her grandfather, even to the point of wanting revenge on him and naming him her sworn target for vengeance. Kisara is sometimes refered by Rentaro as "Tendo killing Tendo", she has targeted all Tendos, including her grandfather and her brothers. Her reason for targetting is to revenge the death of her parents, and this is Kisara's and Rentaro's goal, which they talked about in Episode 1 in the anime. This is all described in Light Novel Volume 1. History During her youth, when Rentaro was taken in by her grandfather at the age of six, Kisara would always protect him from her brothers. Further; she was inaugurated into the secrets of the Tendo Sword Style.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 17 As time passed and Gastrea began to take over mankind, Kisara and Rentaro were attacked by a giant Gastrea, leaving Rentaro at death's door when trying to protect her.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 1 & 3Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Page 31 When Kisara finally became a member of Civil Security, she spoke to Rentaro about their duty to protect the innocent and how admirable the job is, advising him to be proud to be one of them as well.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 22-23 Synopsis Civil Security arc Asking Rentaro if he has any last words before he dies, an infuriated Kisara confronts him and calls him a big idiot as she begins to chase him around in the office. However, Rentaro outruns her, and she becomes tired. She takes a seat and orders Rentaro to call her president whilst at work. The two commence their conversation, with Kisara recalling the events that transpired after Enju and Rentaro left Tadashima and the location where the Gastrea was located; they forgot the reward to rush to a limited sale. She takes a hold of the two bags of bean sprouts they brought back and, being asked by Rentaro if she would like one, throws it at his face. Badmouthing Rentaro, she confronts him for not telling her about the limited sale; when her stomach suddenly growls. Afterwards, the two talk about the company and what is needed to maintain it, with Rentaro telling Kisara that if she were to dress up in a maid's outfit and hand flyers out, people are sure to notice the company. In return, she states that he should yell Tendo Civil Security's name in the middle of many people and then spontaneously combust.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 40-50 When she is told to hire more people, she dismisses it and asks Rentaro about the Gastrea he defeated. The two continue to chat, with Kisara informing Rentaro that no company has eliminated the original source of the Gastrea, nor has any witness shown up with reports.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 51-53 The Cursed Children arc Kisara closes her laptop when Rentaro is hit with the brutal truth of the original Gastrea still not reported in by any companies. As she does so, she hears him say that he finds it unbelievable that there is not a single witness, but she contradicts him as she states that he himself is one. When he questions the government's reasons for not sounding the alarm, Kisara calmly informs him that they would not use compulsory measure such as the evacuation alarm. Quickly understanding the situation, Kisara recollects herself and claims that, just like that, Civil Security now has work to do; putting her trust on Rentaro. She grabs her bag and is sequentially asked by Rentaro if she is headed home, to which she denies and tells him that she will go to the hospital since it is the day of analysis. As they stand close to one another, Kisara inquisitively asks him if Enju went home, to which Rentaro responds affirmatively. She recalls the time they met Enju, asking him if his goal is to find Enju's parents. However, she continues to pressure him as she brings up his dead parents, angering him. She stays behind as an angry Rentaro leaves whilst yelling at her.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 4-9 The following day Kisara appears at Rentaro's school, when the latter refuses to answer her calls; lowering her head and confronting him. Whilst there, she informs him that the Ministry of Defense has summoned them, leading him to question their reasons. Kisara simply looks at him and reminds him that their current location is not the place where they should be discussing it. Moments after, the kids around them notice her uniform, prompting her to take Rentaro outside the class while the students question if he is her bodyguard; irritating him. Along the way, Kisara comments on Rentaro's skills: calling him weak and pondering what IP Rank Enju would have if she were to get another partner, which ultimately maddens him. She is stopped when he angrily questions why she simply won't get someone stronger than him.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 8-12 Embarrassed with no answer, she turns around as her stomach growls: asking Rentaro for food afterwards. Whilst aboard the train, Kisara talks in her sleep about getting revenge on the Tendo. When they finally arrive to the meeting, a young girl opens the door and welcomes them in. As they enter, they see many companies, and are attacked by a tall man.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 13-22 Kisara attempts to stop Rentaro, which she does while another person stops the man confronting them. She takes her seat as she comments on how weak Rentaro is compared to Shougen Ikuma, the man who had previously attacked them. When the meeting commences, she rapidly turns her head around when she hears Seitenshi's voice, glaring at her grandfather. She then hears Seitenshi's missions: to find a case and kill the Gastrea in the Tokyo Area. However, unsure of her workers' safety, she questions what is inside the case, receiving a dry reply in return. When she hears said words, she claims that she will not accept her task not knowing what they are up against. She begins to walk away when a loud laugh is heard, coming from Kagetane Hiruko, who introduces himself and claims that he is after the same case. Before long, Kisara and the others grab guns and shoot the masked man, but the bullets are sent back towards them by Kagetane's Repulsion Shield. Before he leaves, he gives Rentaro a present, intriguing Kisara. However, before he can explain to her who he is, a man comes rushing in frantically informing them that president Oose is dead, and that the corpse's head is missing. She looks down as Rentaro opens the present and sees the president's head. She steps up and confronts Seitenshi as to what the contents inside the case are. In return, she reveals that it is a sealed object that can cause destruction to the Tokyo area:Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 3-39 Legacy of the Seven Stars.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Page 6 Legacy of the Seven Stars arc A few days after, Kisara calls Rentaro and informs him that the Gastrea has been located in the Outer Area: 32nd Area, as well as spotted flying in the sky. She rapidly orders him to quickly get to it before any other company can, as their company will be the first to arrive. As they talk, she tells him that she has to meet with an incredible guy, informing him that in order to make contact with said person she had to give up her next year's school tuition fees. Before she hangs up, she reveals that she has sent a medical helicopter to pick them up.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 13-16 A day and half later, when Rentaro is brought to the hospital after being mortally wounded by Kagetane and Kohina, Kisara comes to the hospital to watch over him along with Enju. Minutes later, they begin to converse about the time Rentaro was sleeping, eating food as they do. When suddenly, they are interrupted by Enju, who claims that she has an item to show Rentaro. After she leaves, Kisara continues to talk with Rentaro, informing him that his savior is none other than Shougen. Quickly enough however, she asks Rentaro if he met with Kagetane, to which he responds affirmatively. She continues to inform him about her recent discoveries regarding Kohina and Kagetane's history and power, both shocking Rentaro.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 8-15 Getting up to answer her phone, Kisara listens to Seitenshi as the latter tells her that she wishes to speak with Rentaro. She then puts him on the phone and listens to their conversation as Rentaro claims that he will be a burden on the operation to retrieve the case. However, before she can tell Rentaro the danger said case possesses, Kisara hangs up. She puts the phone in her hands as she asks Rentaro if he would like to get some fresh air. When they get there, she recalls the events of the other day at the office when she asked about his goals, but is told by Rentaro to get to the point. When she does, she reveals that a Stage V Gastrea is coming. She questions if he can defeat Kagetane and save the world, but before he can respond Enju comes rushing in and shows them a note that tells her to work hard at work. Said words give Rentaro courage, prompting him to tell Kisara to tell Seitenshi that he will help them in the mission. Before he leaves, she wishes him good luck and tells him to take care.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 16-32 Kisara pays an unplanned visit to Sumire, entering her laboratory after knocking twice, with an unsettling expression written on her face.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 13, Page 1 She is warmly welcomed by the doctor, who quickly questions her sudden appearance. Kisara takes a sit near Sumire and begins to thank her for saving Rentaro's life back when he was attacked by a Gastrea, claiming that it is thank to her that Rentaro is alive. Her gratitude is dismissed by Sumire, who inquiries her sweetness, told that if she acts similarly when around Rentaro the latter would not hesitate to lupin dive her. Kisara blushes and tells her that Rentaro would never do such a thing. Shortly enough, Kisara lowers her head and admits that she was unable to stop Rentaro from going. Watching as Sumire places a warm cup on the table, Kisara is told that Rentaro would have gone regardless. Kisara continues to blame herself for allowing Rentaro to chase after Kagetane. However, as she walks away, Sumire quotes Rentaro's words for Kisara to hear, which unquestionably shocks her; hearing the doctor state that she wishes to believe in those words.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 3-6 After leaving Sumire's laboratory, Kisara heads to a meeting held by Seitenshi. She enters just as Kikunojyo speaks to the protector about the chances of victory. As Kisara takes her seat, Seitenshi explains that as the president of the Tendo Civil Security she has the duty to attend the meeting, much to Kikunojyo displeasure. Finally taking her seat, Kisara looks at her grandfather and greets him, applauding him for his well-being. As she is asked by the men in the meeting for a percentage of victory, Kisara places her finger on her chin, claiming that she believes they perhaps have a 30% chance of winning. However, Kisara admits that she believes Rentaro will arise victorious, receiving nothing but laughter from a man sitting nearby. Momentarily, she is told that Rentaro is facing off against a remaining member of the New Human Creation Plan, but retaliates, stating that the Rentaro they are familiar with now is not the one who will defeat Kagetane.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 12-16 Shortly thereafter, Kisara informs the chief cabinet secretary that 10 years prior, Rentaro was taken into the Tendo household, and was consequently attacked by a Gastrea in means of protecting Kisara; losing his right arm and leg as well as his left eye. Kisara then watches as Sumire appears on a television screen, sending data of Rentaro's limbs to the people present. Just then, Kisara reveals that after Rentaro was attacked by a Gastrea, Sumire was the one who saved his life by making him into a Mechanical Soldier.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 20-24 After the battle escalates and Rentaro injects himself with an AGV Drug, Kisara is left dumbstruck when Kagetane's technique, Endless Scream, creates a massive hole in Rentaro's body; murmuring his name as she finds it unbelievable that Kagetane has won.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 15-16 Abilities Tendo Sword Style: Not much is known about the Tendo Sword Style except the certainty that a beginner of the Tendo Combat Style would be easily annihilated by those that possesses teachings of this style. Kisara's skills are said to be crafted from said style, inaugurated into the secrets at a very young age.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Page 18 Equipment Snow Shadow: Although not much is known about Kisara's Snow Shadow, it has been stated that she possesses extraordinary mastery over said tool; thus making it her main weapon in means of combat. However, her kidney deteriorated to the point where she is forced to assume a clerical position. She does not carry her sword at all time.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Page 16 Killing Blade: Snow Shadow has a very simple design, with a rather long blade and a circular cross-guard. The hilt is adorned with small, intricate-pattered ovals running from the base to the pommel, spotting different colors.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 10 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes A Day of Civil Securities Kisara calls Rentaro on his phone, and is momentarily informed that the Gastrea that appeared nearby was defeated by another company. She angrily hangs up and rants about killing him afterward.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Page 4 When he returns to the company, Kisara, who was talking about ending Rentaro's life a few seconds ago, welcomes him with extremely happy aura circling her. Before long, she informs him that she received witness reports of another Gastrea very close to their current location. She informs him that it is a Stage II Gastrea, and that defeating it will surely save their company. Slamming her hand on the desk, she claims that therefore there will be no next time and tells him to get going. However, before he can leave, an explosion is heard. She hears Enju and Rentaro tell her to leave it to them, prompting her to ask them what they will do as they jump out the window, causing Kisara to shed tears at the now destroyed window.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Pages 6-8 Quotes *(To Rentaro Satomi) ''"I say, Satomi-kun, this month's income was zero? Whose fault do you think it is? You worthless, weak, big idiot."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 42 *(To Rentaro Satomi) ''"Satomi-kun, ever since you met Enju-chan, you've really changed. Not only do you smile more often, you even cook now."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Page 7 *(To Rentaro Satomi) ''"If Enju wasn't paired up with you, but with a Promoter who was equal to her strength, her rank would be 1,000 or lower. Isn't that right? Satomi-kun needs to become stronger. Become stronger and stronger."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 11 *(To Rentaro Satomi) ''"If you have anything to eat, give it to me. President's order."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 14 *(To Seitenshi) ''"I cannot accept that. According to the known knowledge that the infected victims inherit the abilities of the Gastrea that infected them, that would mean that the Original Gastrea would also be a spider type, right? If it's that level of enemy, then our Promoter can handle it alone."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 14 *(To Seitenshi) ''"With such an unclear explanation, I can't allow our employee to participate and endanger themselves."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 14 *(To Rentaro Satomi) ''"Civil Security is an admirable job that involves protecting innocents and carrying out justice! C'mon, lift your chest and be proud!"''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 22-23 *(To Rentaro Satomi) ''"Satomi-kun, if you die, then everything is over...you know?"''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Page 24 Battles & Events Fights *Civil Security Corporation vs. Kagetane Hiruko *Kisara Tendo & Rentaro Satomi vs. Tina Sprout Events *Rentaro Satomi Becomes a Tendo *My Savior... References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Civil Security members Category:Tendo Category:Featured Article Category:Promoter